<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POT-TF】罗生门 by shili10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521385">【POT-TF】罗生门</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10'>shili10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 哨向, 正剧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 非甜饼，正剧向，基本不存在什么让人开心的剧情</p><p>※ 第一次写哨向，私设如山，一切不认识的设定都是我私设</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 楔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 非甜饼，正剧向，基本不存在什么让人开心的剧情</p><p>※ 第一次写哨向，私设如山，一切不认识的设定都是我私设</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手冢忽然在黑暗中睁开了眼。<br/>他呆愣了半晌，下意识伸手探了探身边。在感受到一如往日的寂静与冰冷后，他再次闭上了眼。<br/>他被梦惊醒，醒来后却完全记不清自己究竟梦到了什么。醒来的一瞬间他陷入一片恍惚之中，分不清自己身在何处。随后，是熟悉的温度将他拉回现实之中。<br/>他长吁一口气，放松身体，闭上眼，尝试再次入眠，却没想到已经被惊醒的大脑并不允许他继续睡眠。无奈之下，他只能起身，摸黑走到厨房，在冰箱中拿出一瓶威士忌，随手拿了一个杯子，拎着瓶子走到阳台就地坐下。<br/>漆黑的夜空下，他没有开灯，就着月亮那点微弱的光，给自己倒了一杯，昂头饮下。<br/>辛辣冰凉的酒精顺着喉咙涌入身体，带来一阵爽快。手冢不嗜酒，但他钟爱这种爽快，也爱酒精辛辣刺喉在体内四处引火的刺激。他从不喝醉。尽管他总想一醉不醒，可他偏偏千杯不醉，只能以绝对的清醒与冷静注视着这座城市的一切。<br/>夜风吹来，把手冢寥寥无几的睡意也带跑了。喝了几杯酒，他反而比刚醒来时还要精神。他放下酒杯，从地上爬起来，趴在栏杆上。身处高层，夜风吹得比别处都要狠。额前的头发有些长长了，风吹过带起几丝发丝随风飘摇。手冢闭上眼，深吸了一口气，而后缓缓睁开眼。<br/>他向下凝望，高楼下的路灯忽闪忽闪，被树掩藏的道路向远处眼神，在一片葱葱郁郁的黑暗中逐渐消失不见。有什么东西在望不见头的黑暗深处悄然滋生，带着不可名状的恶意聚拢成团，然后消失在一片寂静中。<br/>手冢凝望着街道深处，低声呢喃。<br/>“有血的味道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手冢再次醒来，发现自己躺在阳台的躺椅上。他闭着眼，一手垂在椅边，碰掉了昨晚被他随手放置在一旁的玻璃杯。玻璃杯被撂倒在地，随着手冢的动作，咕噜噜地滚到了一边。<br/>再次睁开眼迎面而来的就是刺眼的阳光，手冢不适应地别过脸，避开直面而来的光线。他眉心微蹙，一手挡在眼前拦住张扬的光线，缓缓坐起来。他顺势抹了一把脸，让自己稍微清醒一些。<br/>手冢在阳台呆坐了两分钟，让自己的意识回归原处后，才起身走进屋里。他看了眼时钟，时间尚早，甚至比往日他晨练起床的时间还要再早一些。他把酒和杯子放回原处，装了一杯水一饮而尽。清水带着冷意流遍他的全身，总算让他的身体有苏醒过来的迹象。<br/>时间还早，他打算换一身衣服去晨练。只是这一想法还未付诸行动，就被忽然响起的电话声打断了。<br/>手机在床头柜上震动着，屏幕闪烁着熟悉的名字。手冢看了眼屏幕上的信息，接了起来。然而没等他说话，电话那头就先开口了：“果然起来了啊。”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“发生了一宗案件，你过来看看。”<br/>手冢挂了电话，复又走到衣柜前。只是，目标从运动服转向了整齐的衬衣与西装裤上。昨夜的半夜惊醒影响了他今早的精神状态，他想，能尽快进入工作也未尝不是好事。<br/>手冢是一名刑警，隶属于刑事重案组，负责的是城市中发生的恶性事件。他的上司龙崎是一名干练出色的女警官，同时也是手冢的老师。手冢大学毕业进入警队后，龙崎给予他非常多的指导与帮助，直到现在，手冢尽管有非常多的队伍向手冢伸出了橄榄枝，可手冢依然没有离开龙崎手下的打算。 <br/>当然，不愿离开的原因不仅仅因为龙崎，还有很多其他的因素。比如早已习惯的清晨光景，又如已能默契行动的同僚，还有不与人说的真实身份……<br/>如此种种。</p><p>要出案件的清晨总是令人心神不宁，仿佛预示着这一天都会诸事不顺。<br/>时间尚早，手冢没费什么时间就到达了目的地。他在警戒线外停了车，向值守在界内的同僚出示自己的证件，随后走进了现场。<br/>现场已经开始了尽然有序的调查，手冢朝着人最多的方向走去，没走几步，就看见他现在名义上的搭档带着一个陌生的年轻人站在不远处。手冢愣了愣，看那样子，大概是在等他。<br/>忍足今天穿了一套休闲西服，双手插在裤兜中百无聊赖地四处张望。那头天生的蓝发被他披散在脑后，与其说他是个刑警，还不如说他是个模特或者演员更合适。不少人觉得忍足进错了行，长着这样一张祸害脸，干嘛要来干这种吃力不讨好，攒钱特别少的公务员？<br/>而手冢作为忍足名义上的搭档，在多次合作中与忍足渐渐熟悉。他不得不承认，尽管忍足看起来有些吊儿郎当，但没有谁，能比他更适合担任这个岗位了。<br/>忍足转头发现了手冢，朝他招招手：“早，手冢，来得真快。”<br/>手冢停在忍足面前，目光落在站在忍足身边的小鬼头身上。这小鬼戴着一顶白色的鸭舌帽，一双猫眼毫不畏惧地直视手冢。大概是注意到手冢也在看他，他别过目光，压了下帽檐。<br/>手冢问：“新人？”<br/>“对。”忍足把人拽到手冢面前，“越前龙马，今天刚来报到。”<br/>越前朝手冢颔首，权当招呼。<br/>“手冢国光。”<br/>“我知道你。”越前说，低头嘀咕了一句什么，手冢没听清楚。不过他也不在意，在警队中，知道他名字的人不少。他没兴趣，也没空闲一一询问对方因为哪件事而知道自己的事情。<br/>深知手冢的性格，忍足赶紧来打圆场：“好了，介绍会结束。”他转身，领着手冢和越前往警戒区深处走去，“我和越前一直在等你，还没有去看现场。”<br/>三人并肩往现场走去，越往前走，手冢越觉得疑惑。在他眼前穿梭而过的，除了辖区刑警，还有好些面熟的模样。手冢眉头微蹙，目光穿过重重人群，落在远处被围在中心的某个男人身上：“真田？”<br/>忍足一点不惊讶，老神在在的解答手冢没有问出的问出：“因为这是真田的案件，他当然在。”<br/>真田与手冢同样，是隶属于刑事重案组的刑。两人同期考入警队，每一项考试成绩都不相上下，基本上就是常年争夺第一的两大号将领。进入警队后，两人分属于不同的小组。因在同一个部门的缘故，两人无意中沿袭了当年的竞争关系。两人说不上交恶，但是，也时不时会注意一下对方的动态。关系达不到势成水火，倒也算是颇为紧张了。<br/>手冢眉头皱得更紧：“所以？”<br/>忍足收起平常那副吊儿郎当的模样，敛起表情：“手冢。”他说，“这次死的，是个哨兵。”</p><p>手冢出生在这座城市中，从未离开。大学时，他考进了这座城市最好的大学，大家都觉得他必然会成为一名光鲜靓丽的金领，从此走上人生的巅峰时，手冢竟然不声不响地报名参加了警队的考试，并以总成绩第一的光环加入了警队，成为了一名普通的公务员。<br/>而当年的第二名，便是仅以2分之差落败的真田。<br/>所有人，包括手冢的家人，都对手冢的这个决定感到非常不解。然而自小独立，习惯自己掌握一切的手冢，并不打算与身边人说明白自己的目的。他向来有主见，决定了的事就不会改变，家人也无法，但考虑到公务员也不失为一个稳定且前途光明的职业，也就随他去了。<br/>只有手冢自己清楚得很，在毕业季，大家都在忙碌着为自己的前途做打算时，他知晓了自己的真实身份。<br/>他是一个哨兵。<br/>在这一座城市中，存在着这么一群人。被称之为“哨兵”的人拥有与身俱来的强大战斗力和过人的五感，身体机能的优越性使他们比普通人要更加的强壮与灵活。还有另一类人，拥有共感能力，能够安抚处于暴走阶段的哨兵，他们被成为“向导”。<br/>哨兵和向导是天生的，但能力却要在青年时期才会开始觉醒。在这里，哨兵和向导的存在是属于极少数人的秘密。生活在这里的大部分人，不过是安分度日的普通人而已。<br/>手冢身边没有出现过哨兵和向导，至少在求学阶段，他从不知道这个世界上的人类，除了双性，还被分出了如此特异的属性。他会知晓这件事，完完全全是因为龙崎，他现在的顶头上司，他的导师，他的领路人。<br/>作为“九部”前管理官，龙崎善于发现那些处于半觉醒状态的哨兵和向导。所谓半觉醒状态，说的便是手冢这种在青年时期已经显露出过人才干的青年，却因没有接受过专业训练而无法控制自己能力的哨兵或向导。当手冢遇到了龙崎，得知了自己另一个身份时，他才明白自己一直以来的“天资聪颖”或许是来源于其他方面。他坦然接受了这个事实，并接受了龙崎的建议：成为一名警员，加入“九部”，善用自己的能力，并引导更多他的“同类”走上正途。</p><p>没等忍足等人靠近，真田仿佛嗅到了什么味道，忽然回过头来。三人压根来不及躲开，完完全全撞进了真田的视线范围内。<br/>“嗯？”真田对于手冢的出现一点不惊讶，他早就猜到，这种事情不会少了手冢。他向身边的搭档交代了几句话，随后转身大步走到手冢面前，“手冢，这么早有何贵干？”<br/>“哟，真田。”手冢没有答话，倒是忍足笑脸迎上，“听说有案件，我们来看看。”<br/>“这是我的案件。”<br/>“别说这么见外的话，作为同僚我们来看看有没有什么能帮得上忙的。”<br/>真田盯着忍足，皱成一团的眉头下正思考着忍足究竟在打什么主意。忍足这人不好对付，总是笑脸迎人，以四两拨千斤的态度把所有的问题挡了回去。<br/>“没有，你们现在马上……”<br/>逐客令还没说完，手冢忽然拦在忍足身前，直视真田：“我们不会妨碍你们，只是我们对这宗案件有点在意，只打算看看。”<br/>“在意？在意什么？”<br/>真田一直对手冢和忍足这样的搭配觉得非常违和，奈何这对性格南辕北辙的搭档，偏偏成了整个部门最合拍的组合。手冢的谨慎搭配起忍足的潇洒，一静一动，互助又互补。很多时候手冢不善应对的场面，交给忍足没错；同样，忍足苦于面对的人和事，在手冢面前，总是迎刃而解。<br/>这样合拍的搭档，警队里再也找不出第二对。然而真田却总觉得，这一对搭档的搭配错了，最起码，手冢身边站着的，不应该是忍足。<br/>手冢说：“这正是我们要去确认的事情。”<br/>手冢丢下这句话，不理会真田反应如何，径自越过真田往里走去。忍足朝真田笑笑，耸耸肩，说：“这家伙你了解。”他拍了下真田的肩膀，“麻烦你了哈，我们就看看。”说罢，也带着越前跟着手冢的脚步往里走去。<br/>真田一语不发，他回过身望着远去的三人，眉头紧锁。<br/>同样是哨兵，只要在附近，手冢都能感觉得到。这并非每个哨兵和向导都具有的能力，一开始手冢也做不到，只是这几年下来，自身能力倒是提高了不少，甚至连向导才能做到的事，他也能做到。<br/>他知道，这是五年前的事件的后遗症。<br/>也许算不上后遗症。<br/>真田没发话，谁也没敢拦他们。三人顺利地走到尸体面前，看到一个倒在巷子中的男人。男人的心脏被一枪毙命，可能甚至没能呼痛，就已经命丧黄泉。手冢蹲下身查看，毫无疑问这是个哨兵。他想通过这人的精神世界去看看在死亡那一刻，他究竟看到了什么，可是在这里实在不方便做出这样的举动。<br/>越前也跟着蹲下身，疑惑地盯着尸体，问：“前辈。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“这家伙，你觉得他为什么会被人杀害了？”<br/>“这是我们需要找到的答案。”<br/>手冢伸手，触到尸体冰凉的皮肤，闭上了眼。<br/>这具尸体身上除了快要消失的属于尸体本人的气息外，没有留下其他任何人的气息，这让手冢感到万分疑惑。无论是谁，除非从来没有接触过任何人，不然不可能留不下任何一人的气息。唯一的可能是，这个人在死亡后，尸体被人清理过。<br/>如果是这样……手冢抬起头，环顾着狭小黑暗的巷子。如果是这样，那么这里就不是案发现场了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“现在要先做什么？”<br/>手冢和忍足把越前带回了警局，这是越前来报到后第一次进入这个名义上的办公室。他站在一旁，帽檐阴影下，一双大眼只盯着他的两位前辈。<br/>忍足从冰箱里取出一瓶水，扔向手冢：“先查册吧。”<br/>“查册？”越前疑惑。<br/>“对了，你大概还不知道我们这里是做什么的。”忍足拉开一张椅子坐下，灌了小半瓶水。冰凉的矿泉水抚慰了被外头热气蒸得快要融化的身体，“我估计没人跟你详细说吧。”<br/>“做什么的……”越前低喃，“警察还能是做什么的。”<br/>“看来确实是什么都不知道了。”忍足叹了一口气，“龙崎老师还是老样子，什么都不说明就把人丢进来了。”<br/>“老师有老师的考量。”一直沉默的手冢接过话，他看向越前，“你，觉醒了吗？”<br/>“觉醒？”<br/>“知道什么是哨兵和向导吗？”<br/>越前第一次听说这个词，不，应该说是第二次，刚刚在现场的时候忍足就提到过一次。<br/>眼看越前满面的疑惑，手冢大概明白龙崎的用意。手冢能感知得到，越前是个哨兵，但是一个半觉醒的哨兵。一个刚觉醒的哨兵，不了解自己的能力，很容易就会走歪。龙崎估计是觉得这小子是个好苗子，在他惹出乱子之前，还是先纳入自己的监控范围内比较好。<br/>“嗯……”忍足瞧见这情况，也是理解了龙崎的用意。他若有所思地看了眼手冢，心忖，当初龙崎把手冢带入警队，也是安的这个心吧。不过忍足想，手冢多半是猜到了龙崎一开始的用意。不过手冢向来审时度势，当他明白龙崎的做法完全是为他好后，大概已经非常坦然地接受了龙崎的好意罢。<br/>越前没听明白两人猜谜一般的对话，他选择沉默。他打算退居一边，等这两位大神决定下一步动作。这时，手冢先一步站起来。<br/>他走到门口，也是越前身边，对他说：“跟我来。”<br/>“诶，手冢，你去哪？”忍足喊住他。<br/>手冢没有回头，只轻飘飘落下一句话，领着越前直接离开。<br/>“九部。”<br/>手冢带着越前来到了地下二层，穿过地下停车场走到一个侧门前。他在扫描仪上扫描了眼膜，门锁应声而开。拉开门，展现在两人面前的，是一条长长的通道。<br/>越前惊奇地瞪大了眼，但他什么也没说。凭他对警队的了解，从刚刚手冢说出的那个部门，越前敢打包票，他从未在警队的编制部门中看到过这个部门。<br/>手冢目不斜视，领着越前走过这一条通道后，再次经过身份验证进入一个房间。他按下房间内电梯按钮，进入电梯，等待电梯把他们带到目的地。<br/>“九部……”疑惑笼在越前心头，最终好奇心还是战胜了理智，越前忍不住问，“警队有这个部门吗？”<br/>手冢转头，谈谈地扫了越前一眼：“确实没有。”<br/>“那……”<br/>电梯停下，随机打开的电梯门打断了越前的疑惑。手冢领头踏出电梯：“我们到了。”<br/>这就……到了？<br/>越前跟着走出电梯，就看见一个身材高挑的男人抱着一叠资料迎面走来。见到两人，他打了声招呼：“今天真早，手冢。”<br/>“乾。”手冢说，“有事情需要拜托你。”<br/>“好。”乾一口答应，目光落在跟在手冢身边的人身上，“这是谁？新人？”<br/>手冢点点头：“越前龙马。”<br/>越前向乾颔首示意：“你好。”<br/>乾打量了一下越前，黑框眼镜下的眼眸似乎发现了些什么。他从手中的资料里抽出一个笔记本，翻开来，竟然开始记录起来：“X月X日，越前龙马加入，半觉醒哨兵。”<br/>这是乾的老毛病，只要是他认为有意义的数据，他都会不顾场地马上记录。但也多亏了乾这样的性格，他的个人数据库，是连手冢也无法忽视的强大。同时，也为手冢他们的行动，带来了许多的便利。<br/>眼见乾的记录工作暂告一段落，手冢皱了皱眉，难得催促道：“可以了吧，乾。”<br/>“没问题。”乾合上笔记本，走到前头领路，“跟我来。”<br/>手冢对这里熟悉得很，不需要乾在前方带领。不过这个位置，说是乾的地盘也不为过，即便是手冢，也要给予乾十二分的尊重。<br/>“难得看你不是和忍足在一起，今天分开行动了？”路上无话，乾另起一个话头。<br/>“只是查册而已。”<br/>“忍足来这里以后，帮了你很多吧。”乾托了一下眼镜，“虽然比不上你们以前合拍，但至少比你一个人行动要好很多。”<br/>手冢沉默，没有回应乾的话。倒是越前听出了话中的一些端倪，似乎乾口中的“你们”，指的并不是现在的手冢忍足拍档。他没有多想，脱口问道：“你们是……”<br/>手冢面不改色，走在前头的乾却是回头对越前勾起了唇角：“这是个很久远的故事。”<br/>“乾。”手冢打断乾的话，“到了。”<br/>说话间，三人走到了一个房间。被手冢强硬阻断了话题，乾也不便继续进行下去。他走进办公室，放下资料，在办公桌前坐下，马上进入工作状态：“要查什么人？”<br/>手冢走到乾跟前告诉他刚刚发现的受害人的名字，越前跟着进了屋，无所事事，开始四处看起热闹。<br/>房间的墙壁上挂着几幅画，都是越前看不太懂的艺术作品。柜台上放着几个相框，越前细细看过去，发现了一张类似于团队合照的照片。他数了一下他认识的人：“这是龙崎、手冢、乾……嗯？”<br/>照片中，还有一个年轻男子，看起来不过是刚刚毕业的青涩模样。一头浅棕色的头发看起来非常柔软，下面，则是一张春风和煦的笑颜。<br/>照片上没有忍足，越前想起方才乾脱口而出的“你们”，他想，他发现了这个“你们”指的是谁和谁了。<br/>另一头，乾也很快得出了结论：“没有记录，看来是个没有登记的哨兵。”<br/>“也有可能是不知道自己是哨兵。”<br/>“也许。”乾说，“也可能是非法哨兵。”<br/>越前抓住重点字眼：“非法哨兵？”<br/>手冢叹了一口气：“果然如此。”他直起身，往门外走去，“我去看看尸体完成解剖没有。”<br/>“又要去那里吗？”<br/>手冢一眼不发离开房间，留下越前和乾面面相觑。越前丈二和尚摸不着头脑，也不知道自己该不该跟着手冢一起过去。<br/>“别着急，他会回来的。”乾走到越前身边，拿起了刚才越前一直盯着看的合影，“看来，你自己找到了问题的答案。”<br/>越前别过头。<br/>其实这不算什么问题，对越前而言，这只是初入这个奇幻领域所遇到的所有问题中，最不值一提的小问题。越前也不是傻瓜，看手冢的避而不谈，看乾的欲言又止，便知这个“小问题”，在这个不存在的部门中，影响着每一个人，关乎过去和未来。<br/>“你很好奇吧。”乾磨砂着相片上那位笑靥如花的青年的留影，“他是一名很优秀的向导。”<br/>这是继哨兵后，有一个让越前觉得陌生的词语。他终于忍不住，问道：“哨兵和向导，究竟是什么？这里又是哪里？”<br/>“果然是什么也不知道就被龙崎老师骗过来了吗？”乾对这一幕见怪不怪了。他回到办公桌前，在抽屉中取出一个档案本，递给越前，“以后你会慢慢熟悉，现在先熟悉上面的名字。”<br/>越前接过本子翻开，里面是数位人物的档案本：“这是……”<br/>“这是我们管理的所有哨兵和向导中，重点监控的危险人物名单。”乾给越前倒了一杯茶，“我们这些人，表面上分属于不同的部门，实际上我们都属于‘九部’。”<br/>越前瞪大了眼，仔细听着乾接下来的话。<br/>“九部是管理这座城市的哨兵和向导的专责机构，但是由于哨兵和向导是不为人知的存在，自然，九部也是不能光明正大地出现在所有人的眼中，这样说你能明白吗？”<br/>越前点点头，简单理解就是一个秘密机构，看样子，他们口中的龙崎老师就是这个九部的老大。<br/>“我们管理着的人，安分守己的话和普通人没有区别，但如果出了什么事，很有可能会演变成恶性事件。这时候，就需要你和手冢这样的人去进行处理了。”<br/>越前似懂非懂，低头看了看手上的名册，又看了眼乾，“你也是哨兵？”<br/>“不，我是向导。”<br/>“是吗？”越前低头继续翻看手上的名册，翻到某一页时忽然眉头紧蹙，“等等，这是……手冢？”<br/>乾毫不惊讶，嘴角露出一丝苦涩的笑容：“是的，手冢也是我们的重点监控对象。”他搅拌了一下手中的红茶，抿了一口，“五年前开始，他就已经成为了这座城市最危险的哨兵。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“是的，作为同伴，他非常可靠。他冷静自持，不管是判断力还是行动力，都在我们之上。所以龙崎老师才会毅然让手冢接替她成为九部的管理官。可是如果作为敌人，对我们而言，手冢是非常危险的人物。”乾目光一凛，“他是这座城市，唯一的黑暗哨兵。”<br/>乾面容严肃，可对此一知半解的越前依然没有完全理解乾口中的严重性。他合上档案本，还给乾：“所以，他是一把双刃剑。”<br/>乾点头，这个年轻哨兵虽然被糊里糊涂地拉进了己方阵营，但领悟力还算高。调教调教，说不定是个不输手冢的好苗子。<br/>“那那个人呢？”越前追问，“那个照片中的男人呢？”<br/>乾的脸色显而易见地变得低落起来：“他失踪了。”乾低声说，“五年前那件事发生后，他就失踪了。有人说他死了，不过手冢坚决否认他的死亡，只说他是失踪了。”<br/>“那，他究竟是……”<br/>“不知道。不过，我们都倾向于相信手冢的话。”乾无奈地摇摇头，“毕竟，他们是已经结合的哨兵和向导啊。”</p><p>幸村精市一大早接到局里的电话，匆匆忙忙赶回来。<br/>他是一名法医，工作时间颠倒混乱，每一个电话都可能把他从甜美的梦乡中唤回操蛋的现实世界。不过他是一个懂得自我调节的人，虽然当法医看起来是挺累的，可他还蛮乐在其中。<br/>然而，仅仅作为一名法医还不至于让他如此得趣。<br/>他是一个向导。<br/>早在自己的能力觉醒前，他就清楚了解哨兵和向导的存在。并在自己的向导能力觉醒后，默不作声，依然循着普通人的生活轨迹，循规蹈矩地走下去。<br/>这是他的原计划，如果自己恰巧成了普通人中的异类，那就忘掉自己异类的身份伪装成普通人平静地生活下去。尽管他不介意自己异类的身份，但他不希望自己生活在旁人异样的目光中。<br/>如果没有后来发生的事的话。<br/>幸村回到他的解剖室，他的工作已经静静地躺在解剖室的中央。他的助手已经在为接下来的解剖做准备，瞧见幸村进来，招呼一声：“幸村医生。”<br/>“早。”幸村带着从容的笑容，从一旁取过手套，一面戴手套一面走到躺在铁床上的尸体旁，漫不经心地望了一眼，“什么案件？”<br/>“谋杀案。”助手翻开手上的宗卷，“今天凌晨在一个住宅区的巷子中发现的尸体，男性，身份不明，身上没有任何证件，真实身份现在重案正在查。”<br/>“嗯。”幸村淡淡地应了一声，抬头示意助手。助手会意地点点头，按响了放在一旁的立体音响。<br/>顷刻间，典雅精致的古典交响乐填满了整间解剖室。幸村满意地勾起嘴唇，走近尸体，开始仔细地进行尸检。<br/>这是幸村的特点，他不愿意把自己的异类身份公诸于世，但却乐于表现出自己的种种小怪癖。这是独属于幸村的奇景，冰冷阴森的解剖室中，只要幸村在此工作，伴随着的定是与此格格不入的古典音乐。诡异的氛围加之典雅的音乐，竟然莫名地融合成一种难以言喻的和谐画面。<br/>看他的助手从一开始的害怕，到现在的习惯，甚至有点享受的改变，也是幸村难得的乐趣之一。<br/>解剖一切顺利，幸村没能遇上什么奇难怪症。这是最最普通的凶杀案，一个男人，在深夜时分被人一刀毙命。他的身上沾满了各种各样的痕迹，可以说处处是线索，又可以说一无所获。在一个脏乱的巷子里，可以想象，大部分有用证据都已经被污染，能找出的实质线索少之又少。<br/>幸村摘掉手套和口罩，让助手先行回去整理尸检报告。眼看助手离开了解剖室，幸村捧了一杯热茶，靠着窗台，向着无人的解剖室，开口说了一句：“进来吧。”<br/>手冢从门口走了出来。<br/>“久等了。”幸村说，“其实你可以光明正大地进来，没人会说你。”<br/>手冢没有理会幸村的调侃，他走到尸体面前，问：“有什么线索？”<br/>“没什么特别的。”<br/>解剖到中途，幸村就感觉到手冢的靠近。然而事实上，如果不是刻意让对方知道，哨兵和向导都有能力隐藏自己的气息。尤其是手冢这种特殊的哨兵，如果有意想要隐藏自己，即便是已经近在咫尺之间，只要不主动暴露，被接近那一方也不会发现。<br/>手冢有意让幸村知道自己的到来，而他的到来通常只意味着一件事——幸村手下的尸体不普通。<br/>幸村和手冢算不上熟，事实上，幸村和九部中的任何一人关系都不亲厚。他没有任何要与这里的人成为朋友的打算。哨兵和向导，看起来似乎是同类。然而事实上，独来独往的生活，反而更适合他们这群不寻常的人。<br/>幸村抿了一口茶，目光却是一直定在手冢身上，没有转移过。手冢沉默地站在尸体前，细细端详，仿佛可以通过这样的观察从尸体上看出什么端倪。实际上幸村清楚得很，即便手冢如何优秀如何特殊，仅仅通过观察，他什么也看不出。不过，这种没有意义的观察是手冢工作前的例行动作，幸村从不多问。每个人都有自己的小怪癖，就如同别人从不问他在解剖时为何要听交响乐，他也从不关心为什么有人喜欢盯着尸体看。<br/>幸村将喝了一半的茶放在窗台，双手抱胸，低声打破这一片沉默：“这是第几个了？”<br/>“第三个。”手冢回答。<br/>“第三个了吗？”幸村的神色变得凝重，“这是哨兵还是向导？”<br/>“哨兵。”<br/>幸村听了，长吁一口气，他的目光移向了被白布覆盖的尸体上，“不是向导，你是不是松了一口气？”<br/>手冢波澜不惊，语气甚至没有一丝起伏：“我知道不是。”<br/>“是结合后的感应吗？”幸村向来对这种玄之又玄的东西嗤之以鼻，“比起这种玄乎的感应，我更相信眼见为实。”<br/>“……”<br/>“地下也还是没有任何有用信息。”幸村说，“倒不如说，如果有消息，不会等到五年后才出现。”<br/>手冢一语不发，同时，他也不再仅仅是观察。他向前一步，伸出手，贴上了尸体已经失去了温度的额头上。<br/>幸村安静地在原处看着手冢的举动，他对这个画面非常熟悉，这也是每一次手冢来到这里的最大目的。<br/>共感。<br/>手冢集中精神，张开精神屏障，屏蔽了外界一切干扰，让自己处于一个完全安静的世界中。他闭上眼，开始尝试进入被害者还残存的精神世界。<br/>这不是普通的哨兵或向导能做到的事情，事实上对于手冢而言，要做到这件事还是有一定的风险——共感是向导的特殊能力，而非哨兵。向导可以使用共感能力安抚哨兵，可以感受到别人的精神波动，影响他人，已达到不同的目的。共感力更强的向导，甚至能进入别人的精神世界，探寻到某些深藏记忆中的秘密。<br/>手冢不是第一次做这件事，可他并不太擅长于窥探别人的精神世界——即便这个人已经不能对此提出任何的异议——然最近的事情实在蹊跷，在短时间内连续发生多起哨兵向导死亡事件，且都是谋杀，手冢不认为这是巧合。<br/>在手冢进入共感的同时，幸村也在解剖室的范围内张开了精神屏障，监控着解剖室内外的一举一动。向导使用共感力进入别人的精神世界需要极度的精神集中，这是一件非常耗费体力的事情。如果有一丝干扰扰乱了向导的注意力，他很可能会被纷乱的精神世界困在其中。幸村在这里的最大作用，就是及时阻止不相干人士误入精神禁区。<br/>已经死亡的大脑还保存着死亡前所看到的短暂画面，但很快就会随着细胞的完全死亡而消失。手冢不确定自己能获得多少信息，他也只是尝试，说不定会有意外收获。<br/>显然，手冢的运气不错，这个人的精神世界还残存着最后的一些画面。在临近死亡的那一刻，大脑处于紊乱的状态。人在面对死亡的时候，会不由自主地走马观花般回顾自己的一生，所以如今呈现在手冢面前的精神世界纷乱繁杂，被各种碎片充斥着的世界让寻找工作难上加难。他耐心地梳理起碎片，留给他的时间不多，他的体力不足以支撑他进行长时间的精神共感。<br/>幸村等在一旁，一面留意着四面的动静，一面注意着手冢的状态。他们的管理官危险却又可靠，但是进入他人的精神世界这件事，不论是谁都不是简单的事。一开始手冢还是游刃有余的模样，然而随着时间的推移，他的表情愈发严肃，眉头紧蹙，让幸村心里生出了一丝不安的预感。<br/>是发现了什么吗？<br/>没多久，手冢开始有了别的动作。他放开了一直按在被害者额上的手，轻轻吁了一口气，然后睁开眼。<br/>幸村直盯着他。<br/>手冢深呼吸了几下，平复了一下因共感而产生强烈波动的心绪。他转过头，对上幸村的双眼：“我看到了一些东西。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>手冢的双眼出现了微弱的光芒，像一簇小小的火苗，缓缓地点燃了漫山遍野的星光。但是他冷静地仿佛一个局外人，语气平缓且坚定：“我看到他了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>